My Devilish Muggleborn Teacher
by Lily Orya
Summary: After the war,everyone has a second chance,except death eaters who commit crimes.   Under 25, they have to follow a course for helping them   to change their mind about muggle. Will Draco Malefoy survive to his course with the bloody-know-it-all ?
1. Chapter 1

_Hi__ everyone__, that's a long time I didn't wrote, it's been ages ! Well, this is my first HP's Fanfiction, I did it for fun, I hope you will have a good time while you'll read __it. English is not my first language, __I tried my best. Well, please correct me when it doesn't sound English._

* * *

><p><em>Prologue : let's get it started !<em>

He tried to hide his atonishment under a poker face_. _He was stunned in a bad way._ Was it real ? Is she kidding ?_ If he knew something about that bloody know-it-all witch, she was not the type of joking about teaching .

« Well, It cannot be worst , » he shuttered.

« Malfoy, would you be kind enough to share your though a litlle more louder ? » ? she said sarcastically. His gazed locked into hers, informed her to not taunt him too much, and he smirked :

« I am looking forward for your knowledge, Granger »

. After the war, all witches and wizzards tried to build up their world. Mister Kingsley Shacklebolt became the minister of magic. This wise darlok decided to follow the way of the forgiveness, as a muggle called Nelson Mandela did. Only actual deatheaters were sent to Azkaban by the wizengamot. People who helped them, family members near to the worst wizard ever were barely excused, and had slight punishment. The younger had had to attend once again the school of Witchcraft and Wizardry : Hogwart. Goals were to help them to find hope, believe in their tomorow, and convince them muggleborn are not like their relatives described them : inferiors.

. That's explain why Draco Malefoy was at Hogwart again. Front of his arch ennemy : Hermione Jean Granger, bloody bushy hair bookworm, sidekick of the one-who-should-die, and future spouse and mother of a dozen of poor gingers.

. Every pupils came back to Hogwart. Former students from the first year to the fith year, have a special program due to the second war for the year wasted. Their holidays are cut off a month, each year for the rest of the time they have to spend in Hogwart. The former sixth years will have a half year more at the end of their final term. For the same reason, the former seventh year will do another whole year at Hogwart. Last but not least, wizzards and witches under 25 belonged to the bad side of the war, have to go back to Hogwart for a term. They have intensive course about muggle way of life. All of other students have a bigger programme for this course. The ones who are students, and belonged in the past to the dark side have more course about muggles. This is unconvenient for all of them,. However, it is lenient for all of them, and they deal with it, most of them.

. Draco Abraxas, heir of the Pureblood Malefoy, was one of the reluctant. Until he discovered what these courses were, and who was his teacher, he tried to convince himself that was bearable. However for someone hated by all the wizzard community, spend a year with his peers could not be more worse, until he discovered he had to look stupid, in front of everyone, in a stupid muggle show. That was it.

* * *

><p><em>I hope it won't be too much OOC. I'd love to know what you think about the idea, my way of writing. So, Review it please ^^ A bientôt !<em>

_Lily  
><em>


	2. First lesson

_Thanks for adding my story in your alert list Hellotheremynamerisnicole (a long pseudo isn't it ? ^^) and Pisces TJ._

_I thought it will be more humouristic. Maybe later, it will be slighter than this one, (yeah I write it, but well, characters do what they want !)_

_**There is a video,which are really a part of this chapter, please watch it ^^**  
><em>

_Hope you will enjoy ~_

* * *

><p><strong>First Class<strong>

« Good evening everyone, I will be your tutor for this year. Most of you know me, I am Hermione Granger, muggleborn. If you are here, it is to change up your mind about muggles. You have enough classes about muggle way of life. We will focus about pratice. »

At that time, some students frowned, surprised, or expected the worst.

« Learning how their culture is not enough. In this course, we will act like them. Please, remember each time you will come to this class, do not take your wand. You won't need it. »

She stopped , and looked to the bewildered, stunned, chocked, horrified students, and succeed to not smile, and continued.

« I am your tutor, not a probation worker. Nevertheless, don't forget you have to attend this compulsory course, or I will report it to the wisengamot. I would like you remember this war did collateral damage, affected muggles, make many children orphan. Our program consists to cheer up them. Well, now this is clear, I will show you a serie : where people act for giving joy to people who watch Television. »

She shown the squarrel box, and put on. There are some people moving in it. Surprised, they watched this :

* * *

><p><em>youtube com  watch?v=ni9RS4pgRXA& feature=related (without space and with WWW)_

* * *

><p>« Nowadays, children and muggle teenagers like this musical serie called Glee. It was an extract from this serie, singing Britney spears' song ; Toxic. Take example from this show. The next week, we will train to perform it behind muggle orphan due to our war. I will explain you with more details the next time. You can dismiss. »<p>

Hermione cannot imagine the so called prince of Syltherin can look at her with so much hatred. He stood up, he did not stop to gaze at her vehemently. He was the first out of the class. The young witch knew it won't be easy. Other darlocks, tried to not showing their angryness. She cannot expect Draco Malefoy jumping for joy after hearing her program. Fierce like a lion, smart like a Ravenclaw, loyal like a Hufflepuff. Sometimes, she uses her qualities for manipulating people : could she also has a Syltherin side ?

She sighed, while take her papers and books. She decided to go to the Great Hall. All of her friends were here, talking, laughing. Ginny laughed with Harry, smiled at her, and waved. Hermione took a sit. A dish appeared, she helped herself, while Harry asks her how was her first class.

« Well, it is not like I didn't know they will be reluctant. » At that moment, Harry looked at her compassionately  
>« How many students do you have ? » asked Ginny,<br>« about forty »  
>« imagine, forty Malfoys, you've got a bad karma Mione, don't you », taunted Ron<br>« I hope they won't be like him », thought Hermione  
>« Well, I guess some of them will be nice », tried to confort Harry.<p>

Hermione seemed helpless.

« You don't help Harry » constated his girlfriend.  
>« How was it ? » Grimaced Ginny<br>« Well, not so bad, they didn't yell, they stared at me like I was insane to ask them that. I guess the hardest will be next time. »  
>« We will talk later then, I'll help you to look like a dangerous girl », purposed Ginny<p>

All laughed, Ron added :  
>« Ginny, did you forget you're talking to Hermione ? She does know how to scold, I swear »,<p>

he acted like he saw the hugest spider, and then laughed. She rolled her eyes , looked to Harry, because Ron did the same, asking him to nod. He didn't dare to, but laughed. She sighed and rolled her eyes again.

It was nice to act like before the war, doing other memory at Hogwart for not letting the worst one be the last one.

On the opposite table, syltherins laughed about wizzards from other houses, and the poorest, same as usual. However , the oldest don't participate to the laugh about muggleborn. A first year syltherin talked about a gryffindor mudblood. Mudblood, when Draco heard this word, he clenched his teeth, said nothing, stand up, looked into the eyes of the poor cocky boy, and scared him to death. He did not want to eat anymore, disgusted by his memory coming back. He went to the daugeon, and went to his bedroom, lying on his bed, full of angryness. Being here again, makes him nostalgic, about his first years, despise weasle, fight against potty, taunting the filthy mud-, the muggleborn. All was so simple, he was a cocky pureblood boy, not a former deatheater, in the side who lost. Well, he won't confess to, but the wrong side as well. Tortured, he layed on his right side, adjusted his pillow, and tried to sleep. It will be a long night again.

* * *

><p><span>Common Room Gryffindor<span>

« You're so mean, my apologize. I didn' t know you can do something like that ! » said Ginny  
>« It's only on purpose to succeed this course », agued Hermione<br>« If it help you to be better. I want to see their faces, when you will explain the truth ! Smiled Ginny. Malfoy's face will be epic ! A legendary one !  
>Hermione sighed, her friend can be such a git sometimes.<br>« If I'm not here, promise me to show your thoughs with the pensive » Ginny smiled, imagining she can see the reaction of the pureblood syltherin.  
>« I will not use the pensive for stupid think like that Ginevra ! And you know it ! » The bushy hair girl quitted the common room to go to her bedroom.<br>« You know you like it ! Like to take your revendge ! » The ginger cried out loud.

* * *

><p>Three days later, she wake up. She did like usual. As if no war happened. The routine was reassuring. Hermione Granger was wrong. War left stigmates. Everyone tried to do like her. It was a fake serene atmosphere. Hogwart was divided after this war. It was not only resentment between houses. Hate infiltrated each soul, each heart. They lost their relatives, or they were tortured by relatives of other wizzards belonged to Hogwarts. They fought against each other.<p>

At the evening, Hermione breathed in, and out. She tried to calm down , before the storm. Brave, she entered in the den of snakes. Almost students should be there at the first sight. Hatred, envenomed, ferocious, spiteful, rancorous gazes turned to her. She stopped to breath one second, like she dramatically fall and cannot exude with the pressure of the air into her lungs. She recovered herself.

« Hello everyone, today I would like we talk about what we will do for the show. First of al , did you let your wands in your rooms ? »

_Most of them nodded. Maybe it won't be so bad, maybe they will cooperate._

« Well, I though a musical show with a redline could be great. That's why I took muggle books, about their fairytales, and majors stories. Everyone, will take one, and read it for the next time. You will resume the story, and we will decide together, which one we will do. Have you any questions ? »

A talled guy with brown hair, with a tie silver and green, looking furious to her stand up :

« I've got one : Are you kidding us ? » He said this word, disguted.  
>« No, I think it's a good way to discover Muggle litterature, who are really huge, and creative. It's the same for Muggle Music. They are talented, and-"<br>« FFFuh, they don't have magic, they try to find something they can accomplish, but they can't »,hissed another syltherin, she knew only her name : Miles.

« Do you really know them ? Shakespeare, Wilde, Edgar Allan Poe, Dickens, Shelley , Sartres, Rousseau, Molière, J.K.R ? Have you ever heard about Mozart, Beethoven, Debussy ? I don't think so. They are genius ! All of them are muggle. I'd love you will let me show you few of them, show you a part of the so huge muggle culture. It will take ages to talk about only authors from England ! It is even not the quarter of the littérature of muggles. Trust me, I will show-»

« Granger , » this time it was a blond hair guy who wear talking, stand up fiercely, with a golden lion on his chest.  
>« Granger, really, no one care about what a bookworm says. All of us don't want to be glazed by someone who try to play the good girl. We know what you're planning to. »<br>Atonished, she looked at him, what is he saying ?  
>« Clifton, I really do want show you muggles can be considerated like our equals. They do not have magic, but they can create many thing, you never imagined. »<br>« Oh, really Granger ! Stop playing. Clifton came near her. You want your little revenge, against us, mudblood. »  
>He took his wand from his pocket and put it under her chin.<br>« Clifton, stop it, right now » She said, fearless, in a authoritarian way.  
>« Granger, I have the wand. Stop thinking you are the powerfull one. » He smirked. His eyes were full of angryness.<p>

« I do not want a revenge. I want a peacefull wizzard society. Put your wand off of me. » She did not wince, a fierce light in her brown eyes.  
>Other wizzards don't move. Most of them waited for the next step. Will he harm her ? Two of them moved toward them, with a sadic smile. One of them broke the silence.<br>« Have you not learning you lesson, Granger ? Someone like you should. I am dissapointed by you. Thus, Bellatrix's lesson was not enough. I will give you another one. »

He gave her the most sadisctic smile he can. She tried to pull out her wand, but the other guy already tighten her. Instead of trying to reason Clifton, she should stupefixed him when she could. She cursed herself.

Malefoy stand up, with a dark gaze fathomless, and said :

« You will have what you worth it »  
>He punched Clifton. The one who thighten her, let her the chance to go off his grip. She took her wound, and stupefixed the three guys, before they can retaliate back.<br>« Thank you, Malefoy , I am gratefull »  
>« Don't take it by heart, I wanted to give him one »<br>He moved his hand in the air, and winced .  
>« Are you hurt ? » Asked Hermione, concerned.<br>« None of your business, Granger. You should clean that. »

He said, watching the three men lying on the floor. He went out.

* * *

><p>So, what do you think about the development ? Is it OOC ? Have you some advise, idea ? Please Review<p>

A bientôt~

Lily


End file.
